prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Undertaker/WrestleMania Streak
When the Undertaker first showed up in the WWE, not too many people would have predicted that he would have been given a Wrestlemania winning streak that would last well over a decade. The Undertaker was merely a big athletic midcarder from WCW when he came to the WWE. His character was one of the many "over the top" cartoon characters that Vince McMahon preferred. Many felt that the character wouldn't last. Well, not only did the Undertaker make the character last, he made it succeed. thumb|300px|right|The Undertaker 18-0 WrestleMania VII :The Undertaker vs Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka (1-0) :*Even though the Undertaker squashed a wrestling legend in less than 5 minutes, this match wasn't viewed as anything special at the time. No one had a clue that this was the start of something special. With Hulk Hogan ending Sgt Slaughter's evil grasp on the title, and the Ultimate Warrior sending Randy Savage into retirement, very few people paid much attention to this match. WrestleMania VIII *The Undertaker vs Jake "The Snake" Roberts (2-0) :*This was one of the most memorable matches from the Undertaker's Wrestlemania winning streak. It was also one of the best feuds of the Undertaker's career. Jake Roberts has long been known as a master of the microphone. With the Undertaker not being a mic guy at the time, Jake Roberts skillfully carried the entire feud with his brilliant mic work. Undertaker would dominate Jake Roberts in this match. He even withstood the impact of Jake Robert's famous DDT to win the match. WrestleMania IX *The Undertaker vs Giant Gonzales (3-0) :*Undertaker win this match via disqualification after Giant Gonzales suffocated him with a towel with chloroform that Harvey Wippleman gave him. After the match, The Undertaker came out from the back and attack Gonzales and finishes it with a flying clothesline that took the giant down from his feet. WrestleMania XI *The Undertaker vs King Kong Bundy (4-0) :*At the 1995 Royal Rumble, The Million Dollar Corporation (which included King Kong Bundy), stole The Undertaker's signature "Urn" after his match with Irwin R. Schyster. Undertaker looked for revenge at WrestleMania and defeated King Kong Bundy after a flying clothesline, thus, retaining his urn and becoming 4-0. WrestleMania XII *The Undertaker vs Diesel (5-0) :*Well written storyline behind this match as the Undertaker and Diesel interfered in each other's quest for the WWE Championship. WrestleMania XIII *The Undertaker vs Sycho Sid (6-0) :*This was one of the three title matches for the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. He defeats Sid for the WWE Championship with a Tombstone Piledriver after an interferance from Bret Hart WrestleMania XIV *The Undertaker vs Kane (7-0) :*In the first of two matches against Kane at Wrestlemania, the Undertaker wins after delivering three tombstone piledrivers. The fued between these two on-screen brothers began at the 1997 Badd Blood, when Kane cost Undertaker the first ever Hell in a Cell match, against Shawn Michaels. After months of torture, Undertaker finally got his revenge at WrestleMania XIV. WrestleMania XV *The Undertaker vs Big Boss Man (8-0) :*This is a Hell in a Cell match, also the first one in a WrestleMania. Undertaker gets the win after a Tombstone Piledriver. Afterwards, the Brood (Gangrel, Edge, and Christian) help the Undertaker hang the Big Bossman from the ceiling. WrestleMania XVII *The Undertaker vs Triple H (9-0) :*The Undertaker defeated Triple H after a Last Ride from the top rope. This was one of the best Undertaker matches ever at WrestleMania and this was the time where more people is starting to take notice about The Undertaker's winning streak. WrestleMania XVIII *The Undertaker vs Ric Flair (10-0) :*This was a bloody no disqualification match. Ric Flair more than held up his own in this match. Another one of the better Undertaker Wrestlemania matches. This is the year the winning streak really took off, when Undertaker motioned ten fingers for his ten victories after pinning Flair. WrestleMania XIX *The Undertaker vs A-Train and the Big Show (11-0) :*The actual match itself was under a lot of scrutiny as it was rumored that the Undertaker did not want to be booked in this match. Originally, it was scheduled to be a tag team match with Nathan Jones, the Undertaker's on screen protege at the time. WrestleMania XX *The Undertaker vs Kane (12-0) :*This match was the culmination of a great build up that started from the Survivor Series all the way to WrestleMania. The Undertaker played mind games with Kane for several months. Also, The Undertaker returns to his "Deadman" persona (with Paul Bearer on his side) at his return at WrestleMania XX. WrestleMania XXI *The Undertaker vs Randy Orton (13-0) :*It was billed as the "Legend vs Legend Killer match" for WrestleMania 21. This was one of the few moments throughout the Undertaker's Wrestlemania winning streak where fans believed that it could come to an end. Many felt that Randy Orton would get the win to help elevate him higher into the main event, but even the interferance from his father, Cowboy Bob Orton, and his RKO finishing move wasn't enough to break the streak. The Undertaker wins the match after reversing a tombstone piledriver from Orton and performing a tombstone of his own. WrestleMania XXII *The Undertaker vs Mark Henry (14-0) :*This was billed as a casket match, the first one in WrestleMania history. Despite what one editor wrote in this space earlier, this match is noted as being one of Mark Henry's better performances as he more than held his own throughout. After the match, Undertaker sends a lightning bolt on the casket. WrestleMania XXIII *The Undertaker vs Batista (15-0) :*This was one of the Undertaker's finest matches ever. The emotions were there as he was able to win the World Heavyweight Championship from Batista. Plus, the match surprised a lot of fans in that Batista performed way better than expected. WrestleMania XXIV *The Undertaker vs Edge (16-0) :*Undertaker defeated Edge for the World Heavyweight Title. It was also the first match where The Undertaker win via submission (using his then-unknown Hell's Gate submission hold). However, only about 1 month later Vickie Guererro, who at the time was dating Edge, made Undertaker vacate the title due to his dangerous submission manuever, which he won the match at WrestleMania with. WrestleMania XXV *The Undertaker vs Shawn Michaels (17-0) :*Arguably Undertaker's best WrestleMania encounter, Shawn Michaels proved to be the one of the biggest threats to Undertaker's Streak. This match recieved a 5-star rating from critics due to the length and action of the match. It was named the best match of 2009 and will be remembered for many WrestleMania's to come. [[WrestleMania XXVI|'WrestleMania XXVI' ]] *The Undertaker vs Shawn Michaels II (18-0) :It was billed as "The Undertaker's Streak vs Shawn Michaels Career" for WrestleMania XXVI. A rematch was made as Michaels has challenged Undertaker to a rematch at next year's Wrestlemania. However, The Undertaker refused, telling Michaels that he has nothing to prove on him anymore. After Shawn Michaels caused him to lose the World Heavyweight Championship to Chris Jericho inside the Elimination Chamber by hitting him with his signature Sweet Chin Music, The Undertaker changed his mind and accepted the rematch but only if Michaels agreed to putting his career on the line. Michaels did, and two-weeks later it was announced the match could only end by pinfall or submission. Though not reaching the height that their Wrestlemania XXV match did, the added stipulation made this match an automatic classic for any wrestling fan. :WrestleMania XXVII :*The Undertaker vs. Triple H :* This match was billed as a No Holds Barred match. With both returning Triple H & Undertaker, Triple H challenged The Phenom for the match which he accepted. Triple H would tell the audience why Shawn Michaels could not defeat The Undertaker because of his emotions. Then he would come to the comentator's table at random matches every week & would deliver the Pedigree on the table to whoever superstar enters first & would leave. This would happen for two weeks with he delivering the Pedigree to Sheamus on the first & Ted Dibiase on the second week. At WrestleMania, Deadman would gain the Momentum in the beginning & then Triple H later on. Undertaker would win this match via the Hell's Gates which he locked on Triple H for about a minute. This match didn't reach the heights as the last two WrestleMania matches did but was a great matchup due to the stipulation & the superstars involved. ---- 'WrestleMania winning streak' File:Undertaker WM 7.jpg|Undertaker vs Jimmy Snuka File:Undertaker WM 8.jpg|Undertaker vs Jake Roberts File:Undertaker WM 9.jpg|Undertaker vs Giant Gonzales File:Undertaker WM 11.jpg|Undertaker vs King Kong Bundy File:Undertaker WM 12.jpg|Undertaker vs Diesel File:Undertaker WM 13.jpg|Undertaker vs Sid File:Undertaker WM 14.jpg|Undertaker vs Kane File:Undertaker WM 15.jpg|Undertaker vs Big Boss Man File:Undertaker WM 17.jpg|Undertaker vs Triple H File:Undertaker WM 18.jpg|Undertaker vs Ric Flair File:Undertaker WM 19.jpg|Undertaker vs Big Show & A-Train Undertaker vs Kane Wrestlemania XX.jpg|Undertaker vs Kane II File:Undertaker WM 21.jpg|Undertaker vs Randy Orton File:Undertaker WM 22.jpg|Undertaker vs Mark Henry File:Undertaker WM 23.jpg|Undertaker vs Batista File:WM 24.12.jpg|Undertaker vs Edge File:Undertaker WM 25.jpg|Undertaker vs Shawn Michaels File:Undertaker WM 26.jpg|Undertaker vs Shawn Michaels II File:WM27 Taker v HHH.jpg| The Undertaker v Triple H Category:WrestleMania Category:History of WrestleMania